The long-term goal of Phase I and Phase II is to create a series of bilingual (Spanish/English), bicultural, interactive CD-ROMs dealing with issues related to menopause and aging, with specific emphasis on Hispanic women. This proposal will result in a CD-ROM about Hormone Replacement Therapy (HRT) that takes 15-3O minutes to use and will test its value in a controlled study. Through an interactive decision-tree that specifies individual risk factors and lifestyle preferences, the CD-ROM will help users identify their options, including HRT, lifestyle changes such as exercise and diet, and other alternatives. Besides providing information, the CD-ROM will be designed to improve decision-making and increase women's confidence in their ability to make informed choices. Although it may increase the risk of cancer, HRT relieves short-term menopausal symptoms, and appears to offer long-term benefits of reduced risk for heart disease, stroke and osteoporosis. Over 40 million women will pass through menopause in the next two decades. Studies have shown that Hispanic women are less familiar with HRT and less likely to use it than non-Hispanic white women. In addition, Hispanas approach medical care with their own set of cultural values. Interactive media offer personalization, enhanced learning through multiple sensory input, and a cost-effective method of providing information in a managed care environment or busy individual practice. This is an innovative application of existing technology to provide patient education. Possible topics for Phase II include osteoporosis, heart disease, depression, and stroke. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Educational media is a $3B market. Print and video materials on HRT and menopause are available, but little exists as interactive media, in Spanish, and/or is culturally-relevant to Hispanics. This CD-ROM and related topics in Phase II can be sold to HMOs, clinics, and doctors' offices through direct sales; posted on the Internet; or distributed through medical media and pharmaceutical companies, medical associations, and Hispanic and/or women's groups.